Niemieckie kiełbasy
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 3 Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Odwiedziliśmy Afrykę! Powstały 3 różne drużyny. Uczestnicy musieli zebrać jak najwięcej bananów, ponieważ zapomniałem zabrać wystarczająco dużo jedzenia. Zwyciężyły Afrykańskie Lwy, a przegranymi zostali Wielcy Podróżnicy. A jeszcze większym przegranym był Jake, który musiał już pożegnać się z programem. Dzisiaj odwiedzimy zupełnie inny klimat, więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa Ashley: 'Ale tu fajnie! Opłaca się wygrywać, żeby tutaj spać. '''Heather: '''No, dlatego lepiej się starajcie. '''Courtney: '''Mogę już stąd nigdy nie wychodzić? Druga Klasa '''Lightning: '''My powinniśmy wygrać! '''Alejandro: '''Lepiej się ciesz, że nie musieliśmy nikogo wyrzucać. '''Brick: '''Tu nie jest aż tak źle. (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: 'Zaczynam mieć pewne wyrzuty sumienia za to, że okłamuję moją drużynę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wtedy i tak byśmy nie wygrali. Trzecia Klasa '''Andrew: '''Ale te drewniane ławeczki są niewygodne! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Wiedziałam, że przegramy. W tej drużynie tylko ja mogę zrobić coś, żebyśmy wygrali. Reszta osób nigdy sama sobie nie poradzi z pozostałymi. '''Natalie: '''Szkoda, że Jake odpadł. '''Jennifer: '''Przecież przez niego przegraliśmy! '''Dakota: '''Po co my się go posłuchaliśmy? '''Jennifer: '''A czy to ważne? Lepiej postarajcie się przy dzisiejszym zadaniu! Pomieszczenie ceremonialne ^(nie wiem jak to nazwać) '''Chris: '''Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj nie wylądujemy, więc musicie wyskoczyć. '''Wszyscy: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, będziecie mieli miękkie lądowanie. '''Courtney: '''Czemu nie możemy normalnie wylądować? '''Chris: '''Bo nie. Chef musi natychmiast lecieć do innego kraju. Nie pytajcie czemu. A teraz wyskakujcie. Chyba, że mam wam pomóc. '''Lightning: '''Lightning się nie boi! '''Jo: '''Ja też nie! '''Gwen: '''Kiedyś nam za to zapłacisz Chris! '''Dakota: '''Nie zmusicie mnie, żebym tak po prostu wyskoczyła! '''Lindsay: '''Ja też nie chcę! '''Zoey: '''Nie bójcie się. Nic wam się nie stanie. '''Jennifer: '''Nie ma czasu na gadanie. Skaczecie, albo ja was stąd wypchnę! '''Dakota: '''A tylko spróbuj! (do Lindsay)'Jennifer: 'Tobie też mam pomóc? '''Lindsay: '''Nie trzeba. Niemcy, Alpy '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Alpach! Zimno tutaj, prawda? '''Heather: '''Nie dostaniemy nic ciepłego? '''Chris: '''Niestety nie. Ale w trakcie zadania zapomnicie, że jest wam zimno. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Nie pierwszy raz już musimy marznąć. Mimo wszystko można wytrzymać. '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsze zadanie już chyba znacie. Zrobicie wielkie, tradycyjne, niemieckie kiełbasy. Oczywiście z naciskiem na „wielkie”. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Czy mi się wydaje, czy już brakuje mu pomysłów na zadania? '''Chris: '''Każda drużyna zrobi po jednej kiełbasie, po której potem zjedziecie przez tą wielką górę na sam dół do mety. Zaczynajcie! Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Musimy się jakoś podzielić. Niech jedna osoba pilnuje, czy kiełbasa dobrze się napełnia i nie ma żadnych dziur. Potem mogłoby się to rozwalić podczas zjeżdżania. '''Brick: '''Ja mogę pilnować! (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: 'Teraz nie zawiodę drużyny! Chyba… '''Alejandro: '''Ja mogę mielić to mięso. '''Duncan: '''Ja i Lightning będziemy wrzucać to na górę tej wielkiej maszyny do mielenia. '''Orlando: '''To ja i Jo będziemy na górze przerzucać mięso do maszyny. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Kto wejdzie ze mną na górę? '''Zoey: '''Ja mogę. '''Jennifer: '''Dobra. To blondynki będą mielić mięso. To chyba nie będzie zbyt trudne, prawda? (pokój zwierzeń)'Dakota: 'Co ona sobie myśli? Nie jestem jakąś idiotką! (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Może nie jestem wyjątkowo mądra, ale już miałam do czynienia z takimi ludźmi, jak Jennifer, i nie zamierzam się jej cały czas słuchać. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Nas jest najwięcej, więc mamy najłatwiej. Niech trzy osoby wrzucają mięso na górę, będzie szybciej. Ktoś chętny? '''Gwen: '''No ja mogę. '''Courtney: '''Nie mamy czasu! Heather, Ashley… Przecież chcecie wygrać. '''Heather i Ashley: '''No dobra… '''Courtney: '''Kto wejdzie ze mną na górę tej maszynki? Lucas, może ty? '''Lucas: '''Ok. '''Courtney: '''To Cody i Sierra będą mielić to mięso. '''Courtney: '''Fuj! To jest ohydne! '''Heather: '''Nie marudź! '''Courtney: '''Ej! Nudzi ci się tam na dole?! '''Gwen: '''Zamknijcie się i skupcie się na zadaniu! Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Dakota: '''Kto by chciał coś takiego jeść? '''Lindsay: '''To wygląda okropnie! '''Jennifer: '''No dalej! Pracujcie! '''Lindsay: '''Zmęczyłam się! '''Dakota: '''Ja też. '''Jennifer: '''A chcecie dostać łopatą w głowę? Jak nie, to przestańcie leniuchować! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Z takimi ludźmi w drużynie nigdy nie wygram. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Już prawie koniec! '''Jo: '''To dobrze. Może dzisiaj wygramy! '''Alejandro: '''Brick, nie ma żadnych problemów? '''Brick: '''Na razie nie ma. '''Alejandro: '''Już skończyliśmy! Brick, zawiąż końcówkę tej kiełbasy. '''Brick: '''Możemy zjeżdżać! '''Lightning: '''Super! Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Natalie: '''Już koniec. '''Jennifer: '''Musimy dogonić tamtą drużynę. '''Dakota: '''Ja mam teraz na tym usiąść? '''Jennifer: '''Tak i lepiej od razu siadaj, bo przez ciebie przegramy. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''Ej! Oni wszyscy już skończyli! '''Courtney: '''Nas jest przecież najwięcej! To my powinniśmy być pierwsi! '''Gwen: '''Gdybyście tyle nie gadały, to może faktycznie bylibyśmy na prowadzeniu. '''Heather: '''przecież też już kończymy. '''Cody: '''Serio? Bo ta kiełbasa jakoś specjalnie się nie zapełniła. '''Courtney: 'Że co?! Jak to możliwe?! 'Chris: '''Czyżbym zapomniał wam powiedzieć, że jedna z maszyn jest zepsuta i bardziej pochłania mięso niż je mieli do kiełbasy? '''Ashley: '''Ty to specjalnie robisz! '''Chris: '''Musicie sobie jakoś poradzić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Nienawidzę go. '''Sierra: '''Może zjedziemy na tym na stojąco? '''Lucas: '''Tak jak na desce snowboardowej? '''Ashley: '''Może się uda! Drużyna Chłopaków '''Lightning: '''Fajnie się na tym jedzie! '''Brick: '''Tylko, że z tyłu jest trochę niewygodnie. '''Brick: '''Ups… '''Jo: '''Co się stało? '''Brick: '''Eee… jakieś kamienie chyba podziurawiły kiełbasę. '''Alejandro: '''Może damy radę jakoś dojechać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: '''No nie… Znowu coś zepsułem! Nie mam szczęścia w tym sezonie. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Dakota: '''Aaa! Daleko jeszcze? '''Natalie: '''Spokojnie, dasz radę. '''Jennifer: '''Skąd tu się wzięły te głazy? I czemu nie ma tu innych drużyn? '''Andrew: '''Chyba źle skręciliśmy. '''Jennifer: '''Co?! '''Podróżnicy: '''Aaa!!! Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''Nie jest aż tak źle! '''Courtney: '''Chyba nawet jesteśmy szybsi od innych. Doganiamy Chłopaków! '''Heather: '''Jest jeszcze szansa, że wygramy! '''Lucas: '''Uważajcie, zbliżamy się do 'jakiegoś wzgórza! Meta, na dole góry '''Chris: '''Chyba się ktoś zbliża. '''Chris: '''Brawo! Znowu wygraliście! '''Gwen: '''Serio? '''Heather: '''Tak! Udało się! '''Chris: '''Wy zdobywacie drugie miejsce. Znowu. '''Jo: '''Drugie miejsce?! '''Orlando: '''To i tak dobrze. '''Alejandro: '''Pod koniec trochę zwolniliśmy. To chyba przez to, że kiełbasa się podziurawiła. '''Brick: '''Fuj! Jestem cały umazany tym mięsem! Wszystko poleciało na mnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: '''Nienawidzę mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o wygraną. '''Chris: '''A wy znowu przegraliście. '''Andrew: '''No nie! '''Chris: '''Ale nie musicie się dużo martwić. Eliminacji dzisiaj nie będzie. Przecież nie mamy samolotu. '''Chris: '''Będziemy musieli polecieć do następnego państwa helikopterami. Są cztery. Dwa najlepsze będą dla mnie i stażystów oraz dla Afrykańskich Lwów. To taki zamiennik pierwszej klasy. Najgorszy i najmniejszy helikopter jest dla Wielkich Podróżników. A teraz wsiadajcie do nich. '''Chris: '''Tymczasem skończyliśmy kolejny odcinek. Gdzie polecimy tymi helikopterami? Jakie będzie następne zadanie? I co z samolotem? O tym dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie!